


Luck

by Eimi_nee



Series: Imagines, One-Shots [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimi_nee/pseuds/Eimi_nee





	Luck

It had been two years since you married Changkyun. He was the best and sweetest husband you could have asked for. Your two twins were taking after their father and never made you feel stressed out. They in fact slept all the times so you could have time to look after your hard-working husband.

Today was in fact a holiday for the both of you – Changkyun was allowed one day of break for his idol career, and you were taking a break from work to take care of your kids. But Changkyun had told you he wanted to take you somewhere, so you made the decision to ask to your sister to look after them. You had complete trust for your sister, so you didn't worry and enjoyed your day with Changkyun instead.

« - Where are we going ? you asked, getting comfier on the car seat you were sitting on.

\- That's a surprise. You're not ready for this. »

You smiled and closed your eyes. That was his thing – he liked to tease you a lot, but he cherished you like you were his diamond. The ride was only a few minutes long, but you managed to slowly fall into sleep. You had to wake up really early because of this date, but you didn't regret it at all.

Changkyun pulled over in front of a lake, the one where you had your very first date. He smiled at you and opened your door, thing he did every time he took you somewhere with his car. Opening the trunk, he took a picnic bucket, probably filled with food. You walked next to him around the lake to find a spot to eat your lunch. After a while, you found an empty spot under a tree to hide from the burning sun. After spreading out the blanket, he gave you your favourite sandwich, and started eating his own.

« - I remember when we first went here together, you said.

\- Me too. Unforgettable. You were like a ray of sunshine with your flowery dress and your tall maroon boots. Your hair was in locks, and your eyes were shining with sparkles of joy.

\- You... you remember all of that ?

\- I remember every details of it. »

And so, he continued. He talked about how beautiful you looked when his eyes landed on you for the first time ever. How nervous he felt when he asked you on your first date. How he loved the way your eyes watered with emotions when he proposed to you. How soft your hair felt when he played with it the night you went stargazing. How he loved that your twins took over the both of you in a perfect way.

And you were left here, speechless, your half-eaten sandwich in the hand, your eyes watering again.

« - You know how you always talked about this big wedding you dreamt of, that we couldn't afford ?

\- Yes ?

\- Well, I've been putting money aside the whole time, and... »

He stood up, searching something in his pocket, while he knelt down on the blanket. He pulled out a little box, and this time, real tears were rolling on your cheeks.

« - Will you marry me again ?

\- What... What does this mean ?

\- Let's have this big wedding you always dreamt of. »

Shaking, you nodded yes, accepting his propose.

You went home after a few hours at the lake, liberating your sister from your two kids. It was already late, so after a bath and a dinner, you asked your husband to put them in their beds. A few minutes later, he wasn't back and you could hear voices from the room. Curious, you went to the room yourself, and saw your caring husband singing to your sleepy babies. You smiled and closed the door, not wanting to disturb this magical moment between the man of your life, and your two little angels.

How lucky you felt, this night.


End file.
